The Girl Hermione Forgot
by PunkAngel5127
Summary: Hermione's overlooked neighbor's telling of stories from her life and Hermione's.
1. Why I Need Professional Help...

  A/n:  I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters!!!! However u should notice some names are different, which are the ones from my very odd little mind.

            I'm sure that by now, even after 4 books, no one knows me.  My name is Katerina Montgomery.  I was the one that was always next to Harry Potter in all his classes.  Yes, I know, he was a nice boy, but honestly.  Hermione was so much smarter.  So what?   She didn't come from a sacred wizard's family who almost defeated an evil warlock aspiring to world domination. Anyways… this is my story… or lack there of…

            I grew up 2 doors down from Hermione, on Majestic Oak Dr.  We both received our letters on the same day, went to Diagon Alley together, and even got the same size robe.  Not that that has anything to do with anything, but hey, it was a nice flashy touch.  Hermione was always getting all the "smart people awards."  I however got only one award- most quite.  I felt so loved.  

            I first started hating Hermione 2 weeks after we moved in.  Whenever she came out to play, she would always have to explain everything she said because the words she used were like 2 miles long.  Why the heck do people use flashy words anyways?  I mean, jeez!  My animadversion of the verbiage of the free world is banal and insatiable.

             And another thing, how can she be that smart?  Her head's so… small.  It's very disturbing.  They only reason she ever came over to my house is because my mother was the head librarian.  She would always suck up to her.  It was nauseating.  I mean really, hi!! I'm your friend!!! Where's your mom???   *not exactly my kind of greeting.*  Plus, my mother always fell for it.  What an idiot.  

            The first day of school, in the 1st year of course, I got stuck in a train cabin with the most mindless idiot in the world.  Neville Longbottom.  That boy… I swear… I could've killed him right there.  First he let his frog go… and then made everyone on the train look for it, then he tried to ask me out, which resulting in him never having children again.  All in all, that was the 47th worst day of my life.  

            So, of course, we get to Hogwart's  *why would anyone name a school after a pig with skin problems…???* anyways… and we both end up in Griffyndor.  How the hell this happened, I am still trying to pry out of my brain.  So, of course, the stupid Potter boy gets put in with us too.  Whenever anyone talks to him, all they care about is his scar, or his fight with Voldemort… so wut??? Big deal, his mom got killed to save his scrawny little life when really he would have been better off dead.  Then of course, the kid gets all the recongnition again when he becomes a seeker… woohoo… I can fly on a stick with hay coming out of the end and almost kill myself to catch a stupid golden ball with wings… I'm so special… *puke*…

I had to wait a whole year to sit right bench on the Griffyndor quidditch team!  And that stupid boy just gets put on it for saving something of Neville's from Malfoy.  That disgusts me to the point of throwing up. In fact, I think I will, if you'll excuse me for a moment… *sound of puking in the bathroom…* 


	2. My Evily Evil List! bwah ha ha ha

            Anyways, as a continuation of the pre-puking years, I met a girl name Brittany.  She was at Hogwarts purely so her parents could go 10 months without seeing her.  I can just imagine the feeling of love in that house…  So anyways, she was helping me devise a way (Through magic of course) to get back @ the bratty little frizz ball.  I love evil.  I think I may be related to Voldemort… *evil laugh*

            As always, two weeks later, she manages the nerve to talk to me about something I would never have even cared about in the first place… but I am always too distracted by the dead cat on her head.  I think it was a cat at some point anyways… okay… next topic before I start talking about dead cats.  She started talking to me about how she's madly in luv with Harry Potter, and hopes that one day they'll get married… blah blah blah… I should be getting paid to hear her stupid and pointless ramblings.  

            After pretending to help frizz ball plan her wedding… when really all I was doing was messing everything up (as usual).  I finally caught up with Brittany after potions and added Professor Snape to our list of people we want to see tortured for endless hours for our own sick pleasure.  

            **List of people we want to see tortured for endless hours for our own sick pleasure**

Frizz Ball Whitney Brittany's old friend who is also a massive… #@$@#& Professor Snape 

I'm thinking about opening an anger-management service… for myself.  I need to hit something right now.  Very badly…where the heck's frizz ball when u need her.  Probably off proposing to Potter.  It's disgusting.  I'm fairly sure she sleeps with a picture of him under her pillow.  I caught her kissing it the other night before lights out.  And I thought Pansy was mad about Draco… Man…. She's perfectly normal compared to little miss I'm in luv with a picture that I kiss every night before I go to bed because I think it will somehow manage to get him to fall in luv with me.

Her friends… well… whatever they are… are really queer.  One has bright read hair.  Not to diss read-head's or anything… but u can see this guy's head all the way down the hall!!!! Uh!!!! I swear… if you people could just see it!!!  Its worse than frizz ball… although I would much rather take Fireball over Frizz Ball.

Ooooooooooo… I must go get a tape recorder now.  Frizz Ball is now serenading Potter in her sleep.   The whole school must know of this event… hahahaha… I am so evil.  Ha ha ha ha ha ha.

Ha!


End file.
